simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 21
De 21ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 9 juli 2015. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.8.61.1020 voor de PC and 1.9.80.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Welkom Simmers, Ga er lekker bij zitten. Pak er een handdoek bij en maak het je gemakkelijk. Neem een kopje kruidenthee. Zet een rustgevend muziekje op. Laat je gedachten de vrije loop om met het universum te converseren en over de nieuwste verbeteringen te mediteren. We duiken in ons onderbewustzijn, laten de gegevens stromen, tappen de gewenste informatie af en komen als herboren weer tevoorschijn. Ik voel me op dit moment helemaal één met jullie. Het is zover. Laten we 'het nieuwe' ontdekken.. *Hatsjie* Nou, daar gaat mijn zen. Afijn, dan beginnen we maar… Nieuwe onderdelen Halve muren! Geen hele muren! Ik weet niet precies waarom ze ze halve muren noemen, want dat zou betekenen dat we je maar één maat geven… een halve muur. Maar we hebben maar liefst vijf maten! Dus eigenlijk zijn het meer Geen Hele Muren-Muren. Zo bouw jij je eigen Geen Hele Muren-Muren: *Open Bouwen. *In de afbeelding selecteer je het gedeelte (vlak bij hekken en deuren) dat 'Muren en lege ruimtes' heet. *Hier vind je Halve Muren en Halve Muur Randen gerangschikt op naam. Je kunt bestaande muren vervangen of je eigen halve muren tekenen, net zoals je met hekken zou doen. Zodra je een halve muur hebt geplaatst, kun je de muur textuur geven met muurpatronen, of de rand aanpassen met de Halve Muur Randen-catalogus. Deuren vergrendelen Sims kunnen nu hun deuren op slot doen! *Klik op een deur, kies Deur op slot doen voor… en selecteer wie je buiten wilt houden. *Zodra je hebt besloten wie de deur niet mag gebruiken, kun je de toegang aanpassen met Toegang toestaan voor… en bepalen wie er wel of niet binnen mag komen. *Of je kunt de deur ontgrendelen. Een paar nieuwe dingen! *De Koningsdeur en Koninginnendeur (waar alleen de mannen of alleen de vrouwen doorheen mogen) *Zicht Glas deur *Gladstrijker hek *Subtiele Schotellamp plafondlamp *6 nieuwe muurstickers (4 pijlen en een mannelijke/vrouwelijke sticker) *Een mannelijke en vrouwelijke badstof outfit voor alle leeftijden *Een paar pantoffels voor de kinderen Galerie-updates *De rangschikking verbeterd en tal van nieuwe sorteringen toegevoegd voor huishoudens, kavels en ruimtes **Grootte, Ruimtetype, Kaveltype, Prijs, # Sims *Kapitaal en kavelgrootte van je huidige kavel is nu zichtbaar als je een kavel vanuit Leven plaatst *Een uitgebreid assortiment nieuwe kavels is te vinden in 'Mijn bibliotheek', van bibliotheek tot park, en wonen tot lounge (meer dan 25 kavels toegevoegd). *Een nieuwe optie om kavels te plaatsen via 'Werelden beheren' zonder Bouwen te hoeven openen. Make-over locatie- en wereldinterface De indeling van het Kavelgegevenspaneel is veranderd *Woonkavel - slaapkamer / badkamervelden zijn nu tekstvelden in plaats van uitklapmenu's *Kavelwaarde en -afmetingen zijn nu eenvoudiger te vinden *En er is een nieuwe knop in de galerie, Locatietype bekijken, die je meeneemt naar kavels van dat type in 'Mijn bibliotheek' om ze snel te kunnen plaatsen. **Deze optie is ook beschikbaar in het locatietype-uitklapmenu Naast de wereldkaarten staat een nieuwe knop met 'Wereldinformatie bekijken'. Klik eenvoudigweg op de knop. *Wereldbeschrijving toevoegen/bewerken *Klik op 'Kaveltypes bekijken' om te kijken welke kavels al in de huidige wereld bestaan en vind ze eenvoudig terug in de Galerie als je een specifiek kaveltype wilt plaatsen. Verholpen problemen Algemeen (crash / prestatie / kritiek) *We blijven de prestatie verbeteren via verschillende verbeteringen. *De cas.fulleditmode cheat stelt zwangere Sims niet langer in staat of van leeftijd of geslacht te veranderen. Algemeen (afstellen / interface) *De onbreekbare PrioPerfectie Bewegingssensor Gamemat is nu inderdaad onbreekbaar. *Huishoudens met alleen kinderen kunnen niet langer rechtstreeks naar een kavel verhuizen zonder een bestaand huishouden uit de Galerie. *De omschrijvingsvakken in de Galerie bieden niet alleen plaats aan 500 letterteken, je kunt nu ook 500 lettertekens lezen! *Als je een speelafspraak hebt met een speelse Sim wordt het verborgen speelse doel voor die gebeurtenis nu op de juiste wijze vervuld. ◦Soms worden doelen die teveel voor de hand liggen verborgen om de manier waarop een gebeurtenis wordt gepresenteerd te stroomlijnen. *Dakranden zijn nu gratis! **Nou ja, ze zijn altijd gratis geweest, maar nu ZEGGEN ze ook gratis te zijn. *Voorwerpen die als 'nieuw' zijn gemarkeerd, zijn niet langer 'nieuw' zodra je ze hebt bekeken. *Telefoonopties in het telefoonmenu kruipen niet langer van het scherm als je van tabblad wisselt. *Er is een probleem verholpen in Creëer-een-Sim waarbij uiterlijke kenmerken onjuist werden aangepast als een willekeurige Sim uit de Galerie werd gekozen en vervolgens ouder of jonger werd gemaakt. Verbrande stereo's zullen niet langer als functionerend weer worden gegeven. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij je een voorwerp niet kon draaien nadat je de 'M' toets had gebruikt om het vak waarin het voorwerp zich bevond te wisselen. *Het gedeelte aan de rivier in buurten met Fern Park, Beech Byway, Oak Alcove en Midtown Meadows geven Sims niet langer de mogelijkheid om in een oneindige leegte te staren. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij foto's en schilderijen zwart konden worden als ze eerst in de huishoudinventaris en daarna op de kavel werden geplaatst. *2560 x 1440 resolutie wordt nu opgeslagen als je wisselt tussen volledig scherm en weergave in venster. *Het symbool voor 'animatie wordt geladen' wordt nu op de juiste wijze weergegeven en is niet langer 'bevroren'. MAC *Door op B te drukken, selecteer je nu het muurgereedschap en niet het keldergereedschap. In de Natuur *Verschillende bloemen en struiken werden tijdens het gebruik van een cheat onzichtbaar. We hebben dit probleem verholpen en alle begroeiing wordt weer op de juiste wijze weergegeven. *Spelers kunnen niet langer hun huishoudens naar Granite Falls verhuizen… aangezien dat hun opslagbestand beschadigt… *Als je de actie 'Mee op vakantie gaan' kiest, wordt er niet langer een lama-symbool in de actiewachtlijst weergegeven. **De lama heeft inderdaad een naam, Dolly. *Je krijgt niet langer de gemoedstoestand ondraaglijk als je een tamme beer tegenkomt. *Sims, die vieze kleren dragen, sacherijnig zijn, op vakantie zijn en net een bad of douche hebben genomen, blijven niet langer met hun vieze outfit zitten. *Als je nu een vuurbladextract op een bed gebruikt, zie je de uitwerkingen daarvan. *De boswachter heeft nu een eigen symbool als deze naar zijn carrière wordt gevraagd. Aan het Werk *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat het aannemen van nieuwe werknemers voorkwam als een voormalige werknemer tijdens het werk overleed. En hoewel we de veiligheid van alle werknemers uiteraard serieus nemen, is het net zo belangrijk om je winkel in bedrijf te houden. Wat je met jouw werknemers in jouw winkel doet, moet je zelf weten, wij willen er alleen maar voor zorgen dat je Sims kunt blijven aannemen. *De interactie geheugen wissen verhoogt nu ondeugdvaardigheid. Die waren we gewoon even vergeten. Perfecte Patio *Als je nu op zoek gaat naar bubbelbaden, vind je ook… bubbelbaden. *Bovendien bieden bubbelbaden nu tal van leuke opties voor je Sims. Veel plezier met het relaxen en bedankt voor jullie toewijding aan De Sims, SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4